


alex's bad day.

by edenwrites



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Good Significant Other Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenwrites/pseuds/edenwrites
Summary: alex has a bad day. and willie helps him through it with some screaming.
Relationships: Alex & Julia Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	alex's bad day.

It started off as small, minoristic things. Like realising his jumper was inside out after a few hours, which lead to Luke and Reggie laughing at him. And messing up on a few beats when rehearsing for a gig they had in a few days, leading to the others calling for a break one too many times. 

Then it progressed to big things, noticeable things, signs the universe was trying to screw him over. Like accidentally breaking Julie's dream box when he tried to catch it after Luke jumped when they were caught by the Molina herself. 

"Alex..." She gasped. Her mouth hung open slightly in shock, not knowing how to feel. 

"I can explain-" He started as Luke obviously wasn't about to admit to his crush he went through her things. Again. But was cut off by Julie pointing to her door and shouting for them to leave.

He tripped over multiple times over small insignificant things, like rocks or his two feet. He bumped into other ghosts who either gave him dirty looks, shoved him back or said rude comments as a result. Sometimes he fell right through lifers and landed on his side or flat on his face. 

The worst came when they were practicing again later that evening. Tensions were running high as the pressure increased to get everything perfect for their upcoming gig. Mistakes were being made on all ends. 

Julie's fumbling fingers on the piano. 

Reggie spacing out a little too many times and missing his cues on the bass. 

Luke's voice sometimes going off-key or jumbling up the lyrics. 

Alex messing up the beats and forgetting his little drum solo. 

Luke whirled round and Alex was met with his fiery gaze. If looks could kill, Alex was pretty sure he'd be dead ten times over by now. 

"Alex! What is wrong with you lately? You've been messing up this entire day." He shouted. No one saw the way Reggie flinched when Luke raised his voice, or even more so when Alex retaliated. 

"Me? What about you, Luke? You're the one who's been messing up on vocals and getting the lyrics wrong! And what about Julie? She's been messing up on the piano but-" 

"Don't you dare say anything about Julie." 

"Why not? You won't do anything, Luke." 

"Carry on and I might." 

"Yeah, sure. And what about Reggie?" At that everyone turned round to face the bassist and then back to the drummer.

"What about him?" 

"He was messing up on bass and missing his cues. He was spacing out this whole time but I don't see you shouting at him or Julie!" Alex was left heaving at the end and whispered, "Why is it always me? Why are you always shouting at me? Why are you always arguing with me? What did I ever do to you, Luke?" 

Luke opened his mouth wordlessly and quickly shut it. He did this a few times, making him look like a fish out of water. Julie was flirting her eyes between the two boys, not knowing whether to step in or not. And Reggie just stood there, playing with his hands and looking up nervously at his band mates fighting. 

Alex huffed a humourless laugh and stood up from his stool. "Forget it. I won't be back til tomorrow." 

"Where are you going to go?" That was Julie. 

"Anywhere but here." He replied and poofed out of the garage to the museum where Willie brought him a while back. 

He walked around the empty space for endless minutes or hours, he wasn't counting. Until he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Kinda a weird place to be coming to just to walk around in, but I get it." Willie. Alex turned around quickly on his heel and hugged the skater tightly, even tighter when he felt Willie's arms wrap around him. 

They stood there like that until Willie gently broke the silence. "Wanna talk about it?" His words were muffled slightly by Alex's shoulder.

"Not right now. Can we just stay like this for a little bit longer?" Alex asked. He felt Willie's smile press into the curve of his neck from where he shifted. 

"Of course, hotdog." 

So they stayed like that. Wrapped in each others embrace in the middle of an empty museum. It lasted for a few moments longer before Willie broke the hug and grabbed Alex's shoulders, scanning his face. 

"You need to scream." He declared. 

"Wait- what. I- no. I mean-" Alex spluttered, his face beginning to blush. Hearing Willie's laugh made him blush more. 

"No, I mean screaming. Letting out all that pent up energy, it's gotta be draining you." He said, "Here. I'll start." And he did. He let out this soulful scream that lasted whole seconds, his face scrunched up tightly and arms curling upwards. 

He stopped and gestured to Alex. "Now you." 

Alex took a deep breath. And screamed. 

He screamed for everything. All the minor inconveniences to the argument in the garage. He realised how he must have made Reggie and Julie feel when he rounded on them. How Luke must have felt when he basically outed him in front of Julie. How the universe just loves screwing with him at any given moment. How he might lose Willie. He screamed for it all. 

Willie just stood there and waited. He could tell Alex was holding onto a lot from the past day. When Alex finished, he looked down to Willie where he was standing and holding his fingers in front of him. Alex knew what he was about to do. 

"Don't do it. You better not do it." He warned him. 

Willie just smiled at him and Alex was powerless to do anything than to smile back. After everything, Willie's smile had the power to stop time itself and Alex felt like a weight was lifted off of his chest. 

The drummer pulled him into a hug again and told him about his day, from start to finish. And Willie listened to him. 

When Alex finished, Willie spoke up. "You should go back tomorrow when everything's calmed down and talk to them when they're on their own. They're your friends, they'll understand you were just having a bad day. Everyone does." 

"Thank you, Willie." Alex breathed. 

"No problem, Alex." He replied.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you everyone for reading! please kudos and comment if you want more and if you have any requests!!
> 
> \---
> 
> find the prompt [here](https://pin.it/4BLCp4p)


End file.
